thebreedfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Sisters
The Seven Sisters are a mysterious group of seven young women that existed in Essex England in the early 1800’s. The Sisters each came from varying walks of life in the area at the time. There was a factory worker, a nurse, a street walker, a librarian, a school teacher, an heiress and a bar maid. The Sisters were very powerful witches, who swore that as long as they walked the earth, no man would ever control them or lay hand on them. They were all strong, confident, self-reliant women who looked after themselves and each other. It is widely believed that The Sisters also exist as gorgeous young women in today’s society. Originally consisting of seven members, The Sisters ranks have grown into somewhere in the thousands. If any man would ever come upon one of these women, he better watch his mouth and hands, or there will be hell to pay. ---- In 1813, Essex England, Seven girls ranging between seven and thirteen years of age, were recruited from a well renowned girls school, located there at that time, The Sacred Heart of Vaniah (translated to: Weapons of the Lord). The Sacred Heart Crest that blazed majestically across the front of the school and rested upon the chest of each student was that of a fiery sacred heart. Around its centre lay two inter-woven thorn vines, which resembled the corona placed upon the head of our savior at his crucifixion. Crossed behind the blood red heart were two English swords, blades down and at the ready. The school itself was blessed and backed by the church. This was truly ironic, considering the fact that it was founded and run by a secret coven of witches and sorcerers, known as The Order of the Scarlet Viper whose origins are still a mystery. All that is known is that its members can be traced back over 500 years and each member held elite positions in society and government, around the globe, then . . . and still to date. The school was an ancient castle with rooms redesigned into classrooms. The massive structure held within its walls living quarters for the students and staff, common rooms and areas, a large central dining hall, fifteen different classrooms, kitchen, library, and a grand central courtyard as well as many untold secrets. There, beneath the schools grand visage, lay hidden to the outside world and even the very students that resided within its cold stone walls, a mind numbing labyrinth of winding tunnels, hidden rooms, secrete passages and a series of pitfalls and traps, to ensnare any unfortunate souls who may happen upon their existence! The school itself contains its own share of hidden hallways, rooms and secret passages, all of which made it quite convenient for those knowledgeable of their existence, to move about the school quickly and unnoticed. Here within the walls of this castle turned school, the girls were trained in the art of witchcraft. But the magic that they were taught was that of a forgotten time and was more powerful than anyone could have ever imagined. Animals that would become their familiars soon found their way to each of the seven girls. A black cat, a dog, a fox, a raven, a ferret, a rat and a python, were the creatures that sought out and clung to each of the girls. They became loyal pets, companions and even guardians to them. Throughout the next seven years the girls and the creatures that accompanied them grew stronger. These young women were taught much more than just magic. They were taught the arts of science, chemistry, anatomy and astrology. They learned of natural and manmade toxins and what effects each had on the human body. They studied history and were trained in various forms of combat and sword fighting. They learned the inner workings of the mind and how to manipulate them. There was nothing that these powerful and intelligent women could not do; they were a force to be reckoned with. On the eve of April 15th 1841 everything would change for all time and would set these seven sisters into the history of the BREED. On this ominous of nights, the skies grew dark and the wind howled as if the Devil himself cried out in fear of what was to come. The girls were brought to the highest tower of the school and placed upon fixed points of an ancient symbol. Various stones with unfamiliar markings carved into them, were located around each of the girls and their animal counterparts. Twelve men wearing long hooded cloaks positioned themselves around the outside of this ancient nearly forgotten symbol. Then from the shadows came another man, the thirteenth man, knelt down, bowed his head and brought forth a book from under his cloak. The book itself was large and bound in deep red leather, as if it were stained with blood. Its cover and spine were decorated with symbols similar to those that were carved into the stones that lay at the feet of the girls. This faceless figure opened the book and began to read aloud. Then from the shadowy figures behind them came a low whispery chant. Soon the stones at the girls’ feet began to glow and rise up to encircle them. The moon shone with such radiance it was as if it lowered itself down from the heavens, just so it may bare light on the event that took place atop the school! Suddenly the chanting stopped and the stones rose above the girls’ heads forming a bright glowing halo over each of their heads. The twelve men dropped to their knees with their heads bowed and arms stretched out before them. The stones dropped, the skies went black and the thirteenth man rose up with his mouth stretched open to its breaking point and screamed towards the heavens. Just then bright red lightning ripped through the night and struck down upon each of the girls! Their arms reached towards the stars, their eyes fixed on the energy that came down into them. Then it was as if time itself stopped just for the seven of them, and nothing else on earth existed. Suddenly the man at the centre of the circle collapsed as his heart exploded in his chest and the girls stood alone, eyes glowing with the fires of hell and their bodies bathed in a pulsing green aura. The man who had taken and taught them, a man that was considered a powerful sorcerer had fallen and died. They so vowed to never take faith or be ruled by another man ever again. For if this powerful, wise man could fall and they left alive and strong, then what man on earth could tell them what they could or could not do. There at that point in time, these seven sisters stood strong and as one. The girls stayed on at the school and became staff, using the school to recruit other special young women to become sisters to their new coven. The true names and backgrounds of the original seven were never known. And it is believed that they all still live to this day, never aging and only growing stronger as the years fade by. So I leave you with this warning for any man that lives and breathes, if you ever happen to come across a woman who bears the crest of the sacred heart upon her chest; Do not cross her in any way, for she and her sisters will cause you suffering the likes of which your darkest nightmares could never even conceive! Long live the Seven Sisters . . . Forever BREED!!!